Las mujeres son un problema
by Rosita-Kun
Summary: 'Te daré consejo que te ayudara toda, toda, TODA tu vida -Hizo énfasis en la palabra toda llamando la atención del menor- Las mujeres son un problema, aléjate de ellas' 'Ella nunca te hubiera hecho caso si no fuera por el furia nocturna' 'Tu madre te abandono, Hiccup' 'Las mujeres son un problema' 'Tal vez tú seas mi problema' Serie de Flash Backs. Hijack/Frostcup '


**Holo~ **

**Solo les dejare una pequeña explicación, este fic es en base a 'Cómo entrenar a tu dragón' 'Dragones de Berk' y 'Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2' Luego, luego podrán identificar que es de cada cosa y que es inventado por mi loca mente ¿? **

**El consiste en una serie de Flash Backs**

**Tipos de letra**

Narración normal (Presente)

_Recuerdos _

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Jack Frost, mejor conocido como el espíritu del invierno.

Berk; esa isla era conocida por su peculiar clima. Nevaba 9 meses al año y las otras tres granizaban.

¿Coincidencia? No lo creo.

Obviamente eso no era una mera similitud del clima; a cierto espíritu invernal le gustaba hacer las cosas a su antojo pero, dice una vieja leyenda que; este nunca se dejó ver. Muchos no sabían que ese relato estaba mal dicho, no es que nunca se haya dejado ver si no que; _nadie nunca pudo verlo._

Pero, en aquella historia se había olvidado otro dato importante, tal vez no muy cierto o quien sabe que si solo aplicaba con los niños pero así decía:

"_Solo aquellos de corazones puros e inocentes, sin malicia podrán verlo"_

El mismo Jack Frost vomitaría ante tal frase ya que; lo admitía. El muchas veces había sido de lo peor, cometía travesuras, molestaba a la gente, era malicioso, incluso llego a hablar mal de unas cuantas personas, podía dar malos consejos de vez en cuando pero, eso sí lo hacía totalmente con inocencia ya esa era su mera opinión de las cosas, era problema de los demás si seguían su consejo.

Como en aquella isla que antes visitaba 9 meses al año…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_- ¡Jack! ¡Jack! – Gritaba apenas un niño de 5 años, cabello castaño, unas mejillas bastante pecosas y unos grandes ojos verdes, que ahora se encontraba con el ceño fruncido y se sobaba una de sus mejillas y un brazo también- Bien, mucha gente pierde un cuchillo o un calcetín pero, yo voy por ahí perdiendo una estación completa –Se dijo para sí, al momento que gruñía levemente y le daba un manotazo a una rama, haciendo que esta se le regresara de lleno a la cara junto con ¿Una bola de nieve? Sonrió levemente ante esto - ¡Jack! – Dijo el de ojos verdes sonriendo levemente, mientras se quitaba la nieve de su cara con su ante brazo, sintiendo como el mayor con su cayado lo tomaba como si nada de su camisa; enganchándola y levantándolo como si nada- ¡Oye! ¡No hagas eso! –Grito el más pequeño, mientras se removía tratando de liberarse del agarre del mayor que solo reía divertido ante esto._

_- ¡Pareces un terrible terror haciendo eso! –Alego más que divertido que el albino, antes de que sus labios se formara una sonrisa maliciosa y dijera: - ¡No, no! ¡Ya se! ¡Un pez fuera del agua! ¡Un pescado parlanchín! –Y dicho esto el albino estallo en risa sin notar el puchero que armaba el niño atrapado en su cayado, antes de que este le soltara apenas una leve patada, no muy fuerte para que le doliera pero, si lo suficiente para hacer que tirara su cayado con todo y este haciendo que este cayera de lleno al suelo cubierto de nieve, noto los ojos llorosos del castaño haciendo que se alarmara levemente, se inclinó a su altura- Vamos, Hiccup, no fue para tanto te he dicho cosas peores –Susurro ahora suavemente y sin aquel tono de malicia en su voz, antes de notar como el menor se sobaba uno de sus brazos - ¿Te dolió mucho? –Alego tratando de revisar el brazo del menor, tal vez se había golpeado muy duro al caer pero al notar como el niño negaba con la cabeza y veía el golpe en su mejilla, supo que el llanto del otro no era su culpa - ¿Quién te hizo esto? –Gruño al tiempo que su voz se volvia fría y veía al otro que solo desviaba la mirada, si era necesario haría que solo en la casa de aquella persona que se atrevió a lastimar al único que podía verlo pero… ¡Lo haría! _

_- No… -Fue lo único que dijo el de cabello café, al tiempo que tallaba uno de sus ojos - Fue mi culpa, bueno si, pero no pero… ¡Agg! –Comenzó a tartamudear enfadado, jalando levemente su cabello castaño con sus manitas - ¡¿Qué tienen en contra de mi las niñas y la mala suerte?! - Grito al tiempo que se echaba para atrás cayendo en la nieve y haciendo que el espíritu parpadeara un par de veces mas que confundido. _

_- Haber, haber –Alego el albino tratando de tener paciencia y tirándose al lado del otro en la nieve, mientras se sostenía el puente de su nariz tratando de entender el berrinche del otro – Si haces berrinche no te entiendo nada –Alego volteando a ver al otro tirado en la nieve._

_- ¡No estoy haciendo berrinche! –Alego haciendo uno de estos el menor, provocando que el mayor alzara una ceja, suspiro y se acomodó mejor en la fría nieve sin importarle pescar un resfriado o no y explico: - Yo estaba probando una de mis mini catapultas –Conto antes de ser interrumpido por el mayor._

_- ¿Esas cosas que no funcionaban? –Pregunto burlón, viendo al otro de reojo._

_- ¡Ya funcionaron! El problema fue ese… Que ya funcionaron –Dijo, mientras se hacía chiquito en su lugar para no contar el resto de su historia, era muy humillante._

_- ¿Y? –Dijo el albino, mientras se sentaba en la nieve incitando al otro a continuar, este solo resoplo molesto._

_- Funcionaron, tenían bolas de lodo como municiones y…Las active sin querer –Susurro entre cerrando uno de sus ojos al recordar – Le cayeron encima a Astrid y Brutilda, a ellas no les agrado mucho que funcionaran –Murmuro, mientras se sobaba el golpe en su brazo y el de las mejillas ¡¿Qué acaso esas niñas estaban locas?! ¡Pudieron matarlo! Sí, claro – Y no puedo ir a mi casa papa me va a regañar…_

_- ¿Por qué te dieron una golpiza unas niñas? –Aclaro el mayor con burla, haciendo que el otro solo se encogiera de hombros._

_- Tal vez –Dijo como si nada encogiéndose de hombros, era lo más probable. Si se dejó golpear, lo regañarían, si se hubiera defendido ¡También lo regañarían! No entendía nada de eso._

_- Ay, Hiccup –Susurro el albino, conteniendo una leve risa, antes de ponerse de nuevo al lado del otro y aclarar su garganta – Te daré un consejo que te servirá toda, toda, TODA, tu vida –Hizo énfasis en la palabra toda, llamando la atención del más pequeño – La mujeres son una problema, aléjate de ellas – Dijo sin más encogiéndose de hombros y tirándose en la nieve, uniéndose lo más posible en esta._

_- ¿Qué? –Fue lo único que atino a decir el menor, viendo como el espíritu del invierno lo ignoraba jugando en la nieve, sin entender aquello. El mayor lo vio de reojo divertido, tal vez era porque aún era muy pequeño y aun no comprendía aquello, tal vez más adelante lo haría o eso esperaba._

_- ¿Quieres jugar? –Dijo el albino viendo como en el menor se dibujaba una sonrisa, olvidando todo aquel tema._

_- ¡Claro que sí! –Y como pensó así era, el menor olvido todo aquello de repente, a veces creía que el otro era demasiado inocente, aun para ser un niño, y esperaba y a la vez no que se deshiciera de eso._

_¿Por qué si?_

_Mucha gente puede aprovecharse de ti si eres inocente._

_¿Por qué no? _

_Si perdiera esa inocencia, tal vez el otro nunca lo volvería a ver… .Berk; era un lugar insípido, frio y cruel, la comida de ese lugar era aún peor pero, ese no era el principal problema, eran los…_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_- ¡Dragones! –Grito levemente asustado un adolescente, de cabello castaño y grandes ojos verdes, un poco delgaducho para ser un vikingo o más bien para ser el heredero de una aldea de vikingos, este cerró la puerta de golpe con su espalda contra esta y su respiración irregular al parecer haciendo aquello se habida librado de una gran bola de fuego._

_- ¿De nuevo otro ataque? – Se escuchó una voz al fondo de aquel taller, otro joven al parecer de la misma edad del otro o al menos eso aparentaba se encontraba acostado en la mesa para trabajar del otro con una mano en el bolsillo de su suéter azul, tirando y atrapando una bola de nieve hacia arriba de si como si de una pelota se tratara, totalmente despreocupado si esas bestias se encontraban cerca o no._

_- Es el tercero en el mes, es muy raro por lo general solo vienen en luna llena y… ¡Jack, bájate de la mesa! ¡Estas arruinando todo mi trabajo! –Alego el castaño, mientras que en grito y dándole leves golpes con su mandil al albino pudo hacer que este se bajara a regañadientes - ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Dime! ¡¿Cómo se le puede hacer esto a una espada?! –Alego mientras le ensañaba al otro una espada ahora curveada al otro, este solo se encogió de hombros, no debería dejar cosas y más metales en proceso de enfriarse en la mesa y mucho menos con el cerca. _

_- Te preocupas demasiado –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si nada y volaba alrededor del otro que ahora se encontraba martillando la espada que había "arruinado"._

_- ¡Claro que lo hago! Si no le demuestro a mi padre que puedo hacer un buen trabajo en el taller, nunca me dejara salir con ellos y con…ahh…Astrid –Murmuro el castaño ahora completamente ido, con su mirada completamente perdida a un punto frente de si, con su cabello ahora completamente para atrás, haciendo que el albino alzara una ceja confundido ante esto, acercándose al otro para sentir de inmediato una nueva explosión de calor haciendo que cabello escarchado se moviera también levemente como el de otro, ahora mirando donde tenía la mirada perdida el contrario entonces ; lo entendió. Ella. Cabello rubio, no más bien dorado, que ahora se encontraba meneándose levemente por la explosión y el incendio que esta trataba de apagar y movía su cabeza en un coqueto movimiento para quitar unos cuantos mechones de su rostro blanco como porcelana, no como el suyo, el suyo era pálido como un muerto y lo sabía, ojos azules, no como los de el , los propio eran más oscuros, como sacados de las entrañas del mar, los de ellas parecían dos orbes sacados del cielo mañanero y no faltaba recalcar que una figura envidiable para una chica de su edad. Él era un chico, lo sabía, tenía muchas desventajas junto con la otra. La primera; la mirada completamente perdida del otro en la rubia y esa expresión bobalicona que el otro siempre formaba a tan siquiera verla y como se perdía en su mundo, lo suficiente para que el de ojos verdes no viera esa bola de fuego que venía derechito a su cabeza._

_-¡Cuidado! –Grito el albino, mientras tomaba al otro con su cayado por detrás de su camisa, haciendo que se cayera para atrás evitando que la bola de fuego de ese Nadder Mortifero le diera en la cabeza, mientras el oji zafiro la contrastaba con una bola de nieve - ¡Casi te matan por idiota! –Alego el espíritu mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza al castaño con su cayado que aún seguía tirado en el suelo sobándose el golpe en su cadera y la cabeza._

_- Lo siento, me distraje –Fue lo único que podía objetar el de ojos verdes mientras se sobaba la cabeza y se ponía de nuevo a trabajar, el albino resoplo enfadado._

_- Si sigues así de distraído, nunca podrás salir a ahí –Gruño, mientras señalaba a los demás vikingos y el grupo de jóvenes que apagaban los incendios, haciendo que el más pequeño gruñera un poco._

_- ¡Lo sé! Pero… ¿Cómo no quieres que me distraiga? ¡Solo mírala! Es hermosa…-Murmuro de nueva cuenta el oji esmeralda, mientras recargaba sus codos en su mesa para trabaja y sus mejillas en sus manos, más específicos, en la parte más floja de esta, haciendo que esta se rompiera, arrastrando al menor al suelo con todas sus cosas incluyendo martillos, escudos, y cualquier objeto pesado que el otro no pudiera cargar para liberarse de ellos – Ni una palabra –Agrego adolorido al notar las intenciones del albino reírse y burlarse de el en su cara, entonces se escuchó la puerta del taller abriéndose, el menor se tensó y el albino se encogió de hombros como si nada, nadie podía verlo de todos modos…_

_- ¡¿Con quién hablas, Hiccup?! ¡Deja de estar jugando con las cosas y levántate de ahí! –Grito el jefe de la aldea, entrando imponente al taller, tomando a su hijo como si nada de uno de su brazos y levantarlo, como si todos los escudos, martillos y madera que habían caído sobre el menor no pesaran nada – No te quiero ver jugando, si quieres salir, tienes que esforzarte – Dijo lentamente para que su hijo lo entendiera y lo señalaba con su dedo – Y no salgas, por amor a Thor ¡No salgas de este taller! –Señalo a ahora el piso del taller, antes de suspirar y tomar un martillo y una espada, uno en cada brazo, el lugar se quedó en silencio – Volveré, tal vez…-Dijo como si nada el mayor saliendo del lugar, el grito de pelea de este se oyo en todo el pueblo._

_- Estaré aquí, tal vez –Respondió el menor encogiéndose de hombros sin importarle si su padre lo escuchara o no volteo a ver de reojo al albino que había estado ahí todo el tiempo, sin tan solo pudiera demostrarle a su padre, a ella, ¡A toda la aldea! De lo que era capaz…El albino interrumpió sus pensamientos._

_- Las mujeres son un problema –Dijo como si nada encogiéndose de hombros, tranquilamente, notando la expresión de confusión del otro._

_- ¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto el de ojos verdes entre cerrando estos, confundido ante el comentario del mayor, entonces se escuchó un grito a lo lejos, estaba en problemas.-_

_- ¡HICCUP! –Se escuchó por toda la aldea, junto al resbalón que había dando el jefe de esta al caer en el charco de nieve derretida, lo que no sabía el oji esmeralda es que esa no era nieve de Jack Frost, ese era un cubetazo de agua mal dado por la rubia pero, el oji zafiro si lo sabía, lo sabía perfectamente._

_- Tú eres mi problema –Rodo los grandes ojos verdes volteando a ver al albino que este solo sonrió burlón._

_- Oww, acabas de decir que soy tuyo –Dijo burlón llevándose ambas manos al pecho haciéndose el conmovido y abrazándose al menor que estaba más que irritado y rojo que nunca._

_- Eres un idiota – _

_- Me amas – _

_Si, definitivamente las mujeres eran el problema, no él. _

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_- ¡Jack! ¡Jack! –Se escuchaba por todo el bosque ahora completamente en silencio bajo la vigilancia de la luna llena, aquella voz pertenecía a un joven de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y ¿Seguido de un dragón? – ¡Chimuelo, no hagas tanto ruido nos van a oír! –Grito en susurro el de mejillas pecosas volteando a ver a su dragón, que solo ladeaba la cabeza confundido ¿Qué eso era lo que quería el otro? No entendía para nada a su jinete y mucho menos después de haberse encontrado a esa rubia, resoplo molesto al bestia al recordar que había sido obligado a llevarla montando junto con su compañero al escondite de los dragones, nunca debió hacer eso, bajo sus orejas al escuchar otro grito del adolescente - ¡Jack! –Y para ese momento le dio un leve golpe con su cola haciendo que se golpeara con un árbol y el de cabello castaño soltara un gruñido - ¿Qué? Tú tampoco estás haciendo mucho para encontrarlo –Regaño el muchacho al dragón que este hacia un ruido muy parecido, como si lo estuviera imitando – Bien, bien, si me quieres dejar solo en medio del bosque, lleno de dragones, sin ninguna arma, puedes irte a dormir si lo deseas, nadie te detiene y… ¡Oye! –Grito enojado al ver como su dragón se iba corriendo lo más rápido posible al claro donde ahora era su escondite "Gracias lagartija desarrollada" Fueron los pensamientos de este antes de suspirar y seguir llamando al albino - ¡Jack! … ¡Ah! ¡No hagas eso! –Exclamo completamente asustado, antes de soltar un gruñido cuando vio el albino colgando de cabeza frente de si en una rama y su capucha puesta, este mantenía el ceño fruncido - ¡Oye, me asustaste! ¡Puedes matar a alguien haciendo eso! –Exclamo, mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho tratando de regularizar su respiración, el albino solo se encogió de hombros molestos._

_- ¡¿Yo te asuste?! ¡¿Sabes?! ¡Los espíritus también duermen! –Grito también levemente enojado el oji zafiro, antes de sentarse bien en la rama del árbol y con su cayado nuevamente tomar al otro y subirlo a este, a lo que el castaño se aferró lo más posible al tronco del árbol, si el caía no tenía la misma ventaja del otro de poder volar – No es agradable que te despierten gritando tu nombre ¿Sabes? 'Jack, Jack ¡Ayúdame, Jack! Un terrible terror me quiere comer' – Exclamo burlón imitando pero, mucho más afinado la voz del otro antes de soltar una carcajada al oír el gruñido del otro – Bien ¿Qué quieres? Habla rápido que me estoy muriendo del sueño –Dijo en tono adormilado y cerrando sus ojos, mientras prácticamente se acostaba en la rama abrazándose a esta._

_- Gracias por tu atención –Añadió en tono sarcástico, mientras se resoplaba un poco levantando algunas mechones cafés de su frente, antes de que una sonrisa enorme se dibujara en su rostro y un sonrojo creciera en este también – Por fin, Jack, lo logre. Creo que le gusto a Astrid –Susurro el vikingo con un hilo de voz emocionado y fuerte sonrojo antes de ver como el albino abría los ojos de golpe y se caia de repente de la rama._

_- ¡Wow, wow! ¡¿A Astrid?! ¡¿Desde cuándo te dirige tan siquiera la palabra?! -Exclamo más que alterado el albino, es como ¡¿Cómo paso eso tan rápido y él no se había dado cuenta?! El nunca creyó que la rubia se llegara interesar en el otro y no porque el otro no fuera suficiente para ella, lo era y demasiado bueno para alguien como ella, el oji zafiro lo sabía, lo sabía desde hacía mucho antes que la rubia y el castaño. Y eso para él no era nada justo._

_- No lo digas de esa forma tan despectiva –Alego el castaño en forma de puchero. Bien lo admitía, no era de mucho hablar con la rubia, solo admirarla de lejos, pero ¿No era para tanto o si? – Hoy, descubrió lo de Chimuelo y…_

_- ¡¿Lo de Chimuelo?! … Está bien, está bien. Rápido empaca tus cosas, nos largamos al polo –Dijo el oji zafiro haciendo drama y el también guardando todas sus 'cosas' solo su cayado realmente. Si bien sabía que la otra era una cazadora sin remordimiento, no esperaría que el pobre dragón ya estuviera sufriendo._

_- ¡¿Me vas a dejar terminar de hablar?! –Grito el más pequeño completamente rojo por la vergüenza y la rabia, antes de suspirar al ver como el albino se sentaba de mala gana – Descubrió lo de Chimuelo, al principio no se lo tomo 'tan' bien…-Agrego tratando de ignorar como el otro rodaba los ojos hastiado – Pero, después tuvimos un pequeño paseo, a ella le encanto, nos encantó a los dos ¡Descubrimos el nido de los dragones! Y ella…Me prometió guardar el secreto, esta de mi lado, Jack, por primera vez alguien me apoya y es ella… ¿No es grandioso? – _

"_Por primera vez alguien me apoya"_

_Hay se iba la paciencia y bondad de Jack Frost._

_- Hiccup…-Susurro el albino con ambas cejas arqueadas totalmente confundido, antes de fruncir el ceño, haciendo que el castaño lo mirara confundido - ¡Abre los ojos! ¡¿Qué es que no lo ves?! ¡A ella no le interesas! –Grito totalmente histérico, parándose en la rama y señalando al otro con su cayada, este se había echado para atrás hasta dar con el tronco del árbol, sus ojos completamente abiertos y sus labios semi abiertos con su respiración irregular, nunca había visto al otro tan enojado y aunque no sabía porque eso también lo hacía enfadar, frunció el ceño levemente, esas palabras le dolían._

_- ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Claro que le intereso! ¡Ella misma me lo acaba de demostrar! –Alego igual de irritado que el otro, mientras poco a poco se ponía de pie en aquella rama ya sin importarle sin caer o no, mientras colocaba una mano en su mejilla, donde la chica le había dado aquel beso. No era mucho, lo sabía pero, para una chica tan fría como la otra era demasiado.- ¡¿Por qué no puedes alegrarte por mí?! ¡Eres mi amigo! –Exclamo, mientras le daba un manotazo al cayado del otro con que le seguía apuntando._

_- Oww, te dio un beso en la mejilla, disculpa… ¡No sabía que esa era la más grande prueba de amor en la tierra! –Dijo lo primero con tono dulce y burlón a la vez, al tiempo que explotaba al decir lo último y le daba la espalda, antes de oír lo otro dicho por el castaño - ¡Porque soy tu amigo, por eso mismo! –Grito dándose la vuelta y ver al otro con el ceño fruncido, antes de relajar su expresión levemente – Hiccup, date cuenta ¿Por qué solo hizo eso cuando se dio cuenta que habías domado un furia nocturna? ¡A ella solo lo interesa eso! ¡Si no fuera por eso seguirías siendo invisible para ella! ¡No le interesas! ¡Acéptalo! –Empezó suave como siempre pero, al último había descargado toda su rabia y celos contra el otro, arrepintiéndose de inmediato al ver la expresión triste y dolida del otro, viendo como este fruncía el ceño levemente._

_- ¿Y que si así es? –Susurro el oji esmeralda con voz seca, mientras desviaba su mirada ahora algo húmeda pero, su voz seguía firme y mantenía sus puños apretados – Yo nunca he sido bueno en algo, ni como hijo, ni como vikingo y…y por fin encuentro algo en lo que soy más que bueno ¡Soy fantástico! –Exclamo dándole la cara al otro sus mejillas estaban húmedas – Y tal vez era lo que necesitaba para dejarme ver y por eso hasta ahorita…Ella pudo darse cuenta de que…Existo –Susurro lo último con la mirada gacha, antes de suspirar y parpadear varias veces para tratar de calmar sus lágrimas – Olvídalo, tú no sabes lo que se siente ser ignorado por todos, las chicas espíritus te siguen a todos lados y todos los demás te conocen perfectamente, tú no sabes lo que es sentirse invisible –Susurro lo último más que para sí que para el otro, mientras hacia un movimiento despectivo con su mano y desviaba el rostro, sin ver el ceño que fruncido del albino y como este también contenía varias lágrimas y apretaba su cayado con fuerza._

_- Claro…no sé lo que es sentirse invisible, no sé lo que es que la gente te ignore y prácticamente pase sobre ti ¿Qué voy saber yo de eso? –Dijo esto con sarcasmo, mientras se recargaba en su cayado y una sonrisa amarga en rostro. Si bien era conocido por todos los espíritus y las estaciones, esto no significaba que se llevara bien con estas 'A donde quiera vas, vas causando problemas' Era lo que siempre le decían, suspiro molesto y sacudió su cabeza, tratando de ignorar las lágrimas congeladas en sus ojos que amenazaban con salir – Te lo diré una vez más; La mujeres son un problema, aléjate de ellas –Dijo volteando a ver al otro que seguía con la mirada gacha, antes de sorprenderse por lo que vio, el otro lo veía por primera vez con la mirada desafiante y el ceño fruncido._

_- Tal vez, tú eres mi problema –Y eso le dolió más que nada._

_- Tal vez, así sea –Pero, nunca lo demostraría._

_- Bien – _

_- ¡Bien! –Y con eso dicho salto del árbol volando a cualquier otro lugar donde no estuviera el otro - ¡No vengas llorando conmigo cuando te rompan el corazón! –Exclamo antes de perderse de la vista del castaño._

_- ¡Y tú no vengas llorando cuando nadie pueda verte! –Grito, antes de que un jadeo horrorizado saliera de sus labios y llevara una mano a estos con sus ojos bien abiertos, se había pasado con eso…Él nunca le hubiera dicho algo tan cruel al otro pero, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Se dio cuenta de algo - ¡Oye, al menos bájame de aquí! –Grito a la nada al verse ya subido en la rama más alta del árbol._

"_Bien Hiccup, mucha gente pierde un cuchillo o un calcetín pero, tú vas por ahí perdiendo un dragón y una estación entera" _

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Suspiro por milésima vez, mientras se encontraba en la orilla del puerto de Berk, su dragón se encontraba con la cabeza recostada en sus piernas tratando de darle apoyo, mientras el vikingo se encontraba acariciando su cabeza sin prestarle mucha atención. Nunca vio venir aquello, que la peli negra los traicionaría pero, de los errores se aprende y para ese momento la frase de cierto albino encajaba perfectamente en eso y hablando de él. _

_- Hola…-Susurro cierto albino parado al lado del otro que se encontraba sentado sus piernas balanceándose en el muelle, sabía que estaba algo susceptible por todo lo de Heather y por eso, solo por eso, trataría de no ser tan duro con el otro - ¿Cómo estás? –Trato de parecer lo más normal posible, sentándose al lado del otro, este solo resoplo un poco. _

_- Ya dime el tan ansiado 'Te lo dije' –Agrego el vikingo mientras se acomodaba en su dragón – Las mujeres son un problema y más si son como Heather –Susurro entre dientes - Pero ¿Sabes? Ella no me parecía tan mala…Solo confundida...Asustada –Susurro lo último viendo al otro de reojo - ¿Tú me entiendes verdad? Dime que si o si no me volveré loco –Agrego hundiendo su cara en la cabeza de su dragón –Escucho la risa del albino a lo que alzo una ceja confundido.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Gruño un poco sonrojado._

_- Bueno, para empezar, je. Te dejare el 'Te lo dije' para después, ahora no es tan gracioso –Rio y aclaro su garganta volteando a ver al otro – Es lo mismo que dijiste cuando encontraste a tu lagartija –Señalo burlón acariciando levemente al dragón, mientras este soltaba un ligero gruñido enojado – Eso significa que te viste a ti mismo en ella ¿No? -Señalo tranquilamente volteando a ver al otro que lo veía más que sorprendido._

_- Supongo que tienes razón –Sonrió Jack Frost; el espíritu del invierno, nadie antes había podido verlo excepto el, era un pesado, no le agradaba para nada su novia pero, aun así…Era su mejor amigo y no podía imaginarse su vida sin el – Gracias…-Susurro._

_- Eso significa que las mujeres no son el problema; lo eres tú – Pero, algunas veces si podía imaginárselo, Berk se vería muy bien sin nieve sin duda._

_- A veces me pregunto si no eres un producto de mi imaginación –_

_- Entonces, serias un pervertido – Si, que lindo se vería Berk todo el año sin una pizca de nieve y flores a su alrededor._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_- ¿Te conozco? – Pregunto un joven vikingo que no pasaba de los veinte años, estaba en una extraña cueva llena de dragones pero, eso no era lo que más le inquietaba si no, la figura delante de si, que se fue quitando su casco lentamente dejando ver a una mujer castaña de ojos verdes como los suyos…Muy parecidos._

_- No, eras solo un bebé–Susurro esta mientras bajaba la mirada, haciendo que el castaño lo viera más que estupefacto – Pero, una madre jamás olvida –Dijo lo último levantando la mirada, viendo al muchacho. Este se encontraba con la boca más que abierta igual que sus ojos y un jadeo de sorpresa salía de su boca, al igual que cierto albino que se encontraba detrás de este, sin dejarse ver por la mujer; ella si podría verlo. Era ella. Era su madre. Era Valka. La recordaba._

_Ella era un problema. _

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_- ¡¿Ella es tu madre?! –Grito más que estupefacto y sorprendido, viendo como la mujer se encontraba montada en su gran dragón, enseñándole uno que otro truco al castaño que ahora estaba más que feliz._

_- Si, ahora sabes de donde saque mi lado dramático –Aclaro el castaño más que contento, su madre. Se sentía tan bien decir aquello o que se lo dijeran, ya casi había llegado a perder los escasos recuerdos que tenia de la mujer y de repente esta apareció, nada podía ser mejor en Berk. Escucho un gruñido por parte del albino y volteo a verlo._

_- Más bien tu lado ridículo –Añadió el albino con fastidio, mientras resoplaba molesto._

_- ¿Disculpa? –Alego el castaño mas que confundido arqueando ambas cejas, mientras se acercaba al otro su madre aún seguía en su dragón y lejos de ellos ahora._

_- Disculpado –Dijo con sarcasmo el oji zafiro, mientras le daba la espalda al otro y se hacia el ofendido, sintió una mano ahora más grande que las suyas que se posaba en su hombros y suspiro fastidiado y respondió la pregunta aun no dicha por el otro – No confió en ella –Dijo sin más._

_- ¿Qué? Jack, es mi madre, jaja. ¿C-cómo? ¡¿Cómo no más a confiar en ella?! –Pregunto el castaño riendo levemente nervioso, él ya había madurado, no caería tan fácil en las provocaciones del otro o al menos eso esperaba – Vamos Jack, después de tanto tiempo sin verlo al menos debería tratar de…-El otro lo interrumpió._

_- ¿Qué clase de madre se hace la muerta y abandona a su esposo y a su hijo? –Susurro el peli blanco, mientras veía con los ojos entre cerrados al otro y colocaba en su hombro su cayado – Ella no es de fiar Hiccup, no sabes lo que quieres, tal vez solo te está mintiendo y…-Fue interrumpido de inmediato por el otro._

_- Yo confió en ella, Jack –Dijo silaba por silaba, mientras veía fija y seriamente al otro, como pocas veces lo hacía, el albino soltó un suspiro frustrado._

_- ¡Sigues siendo muy inocente, Hiccup! ¡Te ciegas demasiado por tus sentimientos! –Alego el ahora más bajo, haciendo movimiento despectivos con sus manos sin importarle la mirada enojada del mayor - ¡Solo, solo! ¡Agg! ¡Solo recuerda todo lo que tuviste que pasar por su ausencia! ¡Las mujeres son un problema y en especial ella! –Alego ahora señalando a la mujer que estaba en el aire volando en su dragón – La mala relación con tu padre, que te ignoraran, que te vieran como un bicho raro ¡¿Y ella tiene el descaro de aparecerse así como así?! Aún recuerdo el día que los dejo y...-Se mordió la lengua de inmediato ante aquello había desatado una tormenta._

_- ¿Qué?...-Fue lo único que pudo coordinar el vikingo, antes de que todo se le viniera encima…Claro… ¡Había sido tan tonto! - ¡¿Tú la conoces desde antes, verdad?! –Alego completamente eufórico, mientras tomaba al otro por el brazo con fuerza, acercándolo hacia si – Tú... Tú… ¡¿Tú sabias que seguía viva y nunca me lo dijiste?!...Por eso… ¿Por eso comenzaste a hablarme, verdad? Pobre niño sin madre ha de estar tan solo…Le hare compañía y de paso me libro de mi propia miseria – Susurro lo último con voz fría y penetrante, imitando al otro, como nunca antes le había hablado al otro como nunca antes le había hablado a alguien, tenía la mirada gacha, no quería que el otro viera, no quería demostrarle al otro que…Seguía siendo tan llorón como antes – Lárgate…No te quiero ver…Y espero que nunca nadie más te vea –Dijo lo último soltando al otro bruscamente haciendo que se cayera, sin pensar dos veces sus palabras como aquel día que se pelearon por primera vez por lo de Astrid, mordió su lengua, se arrepentía una y mil veces por eso pero, estaba decidido y más que decidido enojado – Las mujeres no son el problema, lo eres tu…-Susurro mirando al otro de reojo que seguía sentado en el piso, viendo con los ojos más que abierto, sus labios semi abiertos como queriendo decir algo y parecía…Asustado de si – Tú no eres mi amigo, no eres mi amigo…_

_Termino de decir el vikingo, mientras se daba la vuelta, sin darle ninguna oportunidad de objetar algo al contrario, dándole la espalda en todo momento sin ver atrás cuando se subió a su dragón. Estaba ahí. Tirado. Sin más, respirando agitadamente por lo que acaba de pasar, nunca creyó que el otro se lo tomaría así…No esperaba una reacción tan 'buena' del otro pero…Tampoco tan así ¿Dónde había quedado su inocente y tierno Hiccup? Lo entendió, por fin el otro habia perdido todo rastro de inocencia que le quedaba, esa que siempre quiso hacer que perdiera para que no se aprovechara de el y lo logro. El castaño no dejo que le mintiera nunca más de algo como eso. Él era lo único malo que tenía el otro pero aun así…_

_- Bien… –Susurro el albino con su voz al quebrado pero sin hacerlo notar, mientras se ponía su capucha azul – No vengas llorando conmigo cuando tu mami te vuelva a abandonar…-Susurro lo último como pudo por el nudo en su garganta y como varias lagrimas congeladas se almacenaban en sus ojos, dio fuerte salto elevándose lo más posible para alejarse del otro._

_- Al menos yo tengo por quien llorar…-Dijo para sí, antes de auto golpearse mentalmente ¿Qué había pasado consigo? El, él no era así…Si bien en cualquier caso se hubiera molestado con el albino, no lo esperaba tan así – Oh no –Susurro para sí, mientras contraria sus ojos y su mirada parecía perdida - ¿En qué momento crecí?..._

_¿Cuándo lo hizo?_

_Ese era su principal problema más que las mujeres._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Su armadura había sido dejada a un lado en su habitación para ser remplazada por un elegante traje hecho por distintas pieles de animales, no era menos era una ocasión especial y aun así…No sentía nada, hace bastante rato que no sentía algo._

_- Cuando pensé que no te podías ver más ridículo, me sorprendes con eso…-Escucho la voz proveniente de la ventana, haciendo que se volteara de inmediato más que sorprendido, nunca creyó…Poder volverlo a ver._

_- Creí haberte dicho que no te quería ver – Y no sabía porque pero, se estaba comportando como un cretino. Definitivamente se había convertido en un adulto no había duda de eso._

_- ¿Desde cuándo yo te hago caso? – Y si, el que seguía siendo un niño inocente era el otro, el ya no podría volver a ser así, disfrutar el mundo de ese modo – Solo quería ver si eran ciertos los rumores…-Susurro lo último bajando la mirada, mientras con uno de sus dedos congelaba lentamente la ventana del otro – Vas a casarte –Dijo más que pregunto era una afirmación, mientras volteaba a ver al otro fijamente por unos momentos sus ojos estaban ocusos y no quería que el otro los viera, desvió la mirada – Las mujeres son un problema –Repitió-_

_- No me importa –Dijo el vikingo sin siquiera voltear a ver al otro, mientras seguía con la tarea de vestirse, el otro se paró al lado de él._

_- Hablo en serio esta vez, no te puedes casar –Dijo, mientras volteaba a ver al otro - ¡Hay una guerra ahí afuera! No te puedes distraer que tal y si…-No quería ni pensar en eso._

_- Por eso mismo lo hago…-Susurro este sin siquiera voltear a ver al menor – Si muero… Al menos tendré la dicha de llamarla mi esposa –Dijo sin notar como el otro se mordía su labio inferior con fuerza y desviaba la mirada, sin duda su relación nunca podría ser la de antes._

_- Bien, te lo dije toda tu vida, no digas que no te lo advertí –Pero, esta vez el albino se había tomado las cosas muy serias, como un adulto…No hizo berrinche, no le reclamo nada, solo había dicho lo que tenía que decir y se fue…Así como así._

_¿Dónde había quedado el niño que amaba?_

_Un momento… ¿Qué amaba?_

_- Estoy perdiendo la cabeza…-Susurro para sí, esperaba que esto no le afectara en la boda y mucho menos en la batalla, grave error._

_Salvo a su aldea dos veces en su vida. _

_Pero ¿A qué costo?_

_La primera; le costó su pierna._

_La segunda; su vida._

_Pero eso no le causo más que gozo al ver a todos sanos y salvos._

_Y eso no pasó desapercibido para la luna._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

- ¿No crees que deberíamos hacer algo? ¿Jack? –Pregunto un nervioso castaño de unos aproximadamente 20 año, solo aproximados, su juventud ahora eterno, de ojos verdes y mejillas ya no tan pecosas como antes y ahora sin ningún recuerdo en su memoria, solo sabía que era Hiccup Haddock lll, ahora; Señor del Otoño, junto a su dragón Toothles y que se encontraba más que nervioso por la pelea que tenían cierta peli rojo y rubia de ojos verdes – No es gracioso y lo sabes y cuando ellas se enteren de que tú lo sabias te mataran –Agrego tratando de regañar al otro sin poder hacerlo.

- ¿Qué culpa tengo yo? Es su culpa por no saber su horario –Comento un ahora más que divertido albino, mientras subía sus pies a la mesa de centro que había en el gran salón de las cuatro estaciones, ahora todos se encontraban ahí por el cambio de espíritu el viejo y gruñon antes Señor del Otoño se había jubilado y el castaño había llegado justo a tiempo para tomar su lugar. Dulce ironía. El hombre de la luna se la pagaría – Agg ¡Merida, Rapunzel! A ninguna de las dos les toca su estación el que sigue de hacer su trabajo es Hiccup, la primavera ya paso y el verano también, recuerden – Agrego sin más que hastiado de tanto alboroto, y se cruzaba de brazos, antes de recibir reclamos de la rubia y golpes de la peli rojo, antes de que estas se fueran de ahí bastante enojadas, y veía como el de ojos verdes reprimía una pequeña risa, se acercó a este lentamente sin importarle el pequeño sonrojo que crecía en el rostro de este – Mira amigo, te daré un consejo solo porque eres nuevo aquí –Agrego esto susurrándolo al oído ajeno, apenas sintiendo como el otro asentía nervioso y dijo: - Las mujeres son un problema, aléjate de ellas –Y sin más se paró de la nada y se retiró del lugar dejando a un colorado y confundido Otoño.

- Esta bien, creo….-Susurro el castaño asintiendo ante las palabras del otro, no sabía porque pero, juraría que había escuchado eso en otro lado.

Jack Frost, el espíritu del invierno se auto zapeo, antes de suspirar y sonreír levemente.

¿Solo necesito dos vidas para que el otro le hiciera caso?

Nada mal.

Y lo repetía.

Las mujeres eran el problema no él.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**LOOOL ya se lo que me van a decir 'Ponte a actualizar tus otros fics en vez de hacer otros!' LOOL pero, la idea estaba a punto de irse y tenia que escribirlo:c xD **

**Tambien aviso que Frozen: Una aventura de dragones**

**La seguiré hasta salir de vaciones, lo siento mucho pero, tengo que hacer un reloj digital para pasar el semestre ._.**

**Por eso les dejo este pequeño one shot (¿**

**Halagos, insultos, tomatazos**

**Todo es bien recibido! **

**Dejen review!**


End file.
